1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination driving apparatus capable of using a dimming-adjusted input power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device (LED) indicates a semiconductor device capable of implementing various colors of light through alight emitting source using a compound semiconductor made of a material such as gallium arsenide (GaAs), aluminum gallium arsenide (AlGaAs), gallium nitride (GaN), and indium gallium phosphide (InGaP). This type of light emitting device has rapidly replaced an existing illumination fixture due to advantages such as excellent monochromatic peak wavelength, excellent light efficiency, a small size, environmental friendliness, low power consumption, and the like.
In most of light emitting device driving circuits according to the related art, a scheme of rectifying commercial alternating current (AC) power and then supplying a constant current to the light emitting device by using a converter such as a flyback converter, or the like, has been used. These driving apparatuses need to have compatibility such that they may be used in an existing illumination fixture using a Triac dimmer, or the like. To this end, there is a scheme of detecting and averaging an output voltage of a Triac dimmer and using the averaged output voltage for power conversion.
However, the scheme according to the related art may not accurately detect a degree to which an input AC power is dimmed due to an error in a process of detecting and averaging a voltage, such that it may not drive the light emitting device so as to satisfy requirements of a user.